WWE on Facebook 5
by CannibalHolocaust
Summary: No one likes Stacy? Poor Stacy. Batista Boob infactuation. Jesus Christ...WWE on Facebook is back.


**Mickie James** Can I ship…Lady gaga with Marilyn Manson?

**Marilyn Manson** Can I ship myself with Lady Gaga?

**Lady Gaga - Marilyn Manson** I believe you can

**Marilyn Manson - Lady Gaga** Yes. We are doing this….we are making it happen.

**Lady Gaga - Marilyn Manson** Would you like to borrow my meat dress?

**Marilyn Manson - Lady Gaga** Yes…Yes I would.

**Edge **:DDDDDDDDD

**Jeff Hardy - Edge** Man….That's just too many chins.

**Edge - Jeff Hardy** But that's how many chins I actually have…

I have all the chins….

all of them.

**Christian - Edge** Hey man, wanna grab some boobs before heading to the game?

**Edge - Christian** You know it.

**Christian - Edge** Ahhh Autocorrect I meant food… Though boobs would be nice too…

**Edge - Christian** …I'm down with that.

**Christian - Edge **Alright, so at 7:30? I'll bring the boobs.

**Paul London** Just dropped pizza down the size of the couch

**Brian Kendrick - Paul London** noooooooooooooooooooooo!

**Vincent McMahon** I'm surrounded by idiots.

**Shawn Michaels - Vincent McMahon** NO YOU'RE A SANDWICH! :O!

**Vincent McMahon - Shawn Michaels** ….case in point

**Shawn Michaels - Vincent McMahon** Why would you be pointing at briefcases? God, some people are just so strange…

**Christian Batista** Yo, Animal. You up for joining Edge and I to see Detroit Red Wings vs Toronto Maple Leafs on Saturdaaaaaay?

**Batista - Christian **Why.

**Christian - Batista** Beeecaaaaauuussseee, we are nice people and want to bring our awesome friend Batista along.

**Batista - Christian **Bullshit.

**Christian - Batista **Oh mannn, don't be that way. When have we ever lied to you?

**Batistia Christian** …..

**Christian - Batista** …Touche…

**Sable** Homilophilia – Becoming aroused by Hearing or giving sermons.

**Melina - ****Sable** Seriously?

**Shane McMahon - Sable** Hallelujah! Testify!

**Sable - Shane McMahon***jizz*

**Christian - Edge** Dude.. I couldn't get the boobs… Do we have a backup plan?

**Jeff Hardy** I'm gonna do some tripping... In the general direction of balls

**Randy Orton** I was going to say a gay joke buttfuck it

**John Cena - Randy Orton** Cum on dude, that's not funny

**Hunter Helmsley - John Cena** I'm ok with gay jokes, just no vagina jokes, period!

**Stephanie McMahon - Hunter Helmsley** Allright bro, vagina jokes are bloody disgusting. You should be ashamed of yourself.

**Lita - Stephanie McMahon** I know right? You've got to be clitting me.

**Shawn Michaels - Lita** I cunt help but agree with you.

**Jim Ross **I know I'm supposed to be on holidays but I miss work so I'm narrating myself making a sandwich.

**Stacy Keibler - Kelly Kelly** WHY DIDN'T YOU INVITE ME TO RUN THROUGH TACO BELL'S SPRINKLERS AT 4AM?!

**Kelly Kelly - Stacy Keibler** I TRIED DAMNIT! I sat on your door step for a bit and nothing happened… so I left.

**Zack Ryder** YOLO! PARTY ON MY WALL!

**John Cena - Zack Ryder** Bro, I take your YOLO and raise you a carpe diem.

**Steve Austin - Zack Ryder** *Arrives with Keg *

**Rock - Zack Ryder ***Arrives with Mae Young* because it ain't a party without Mae Young

**Mae Young - Rock** *prepares for a wicked keg stand*

**Torrie Wilson - Zack Ryder** Hold on dude, I'll grab my cousin. He'll drop us some fresh beats.

**Torrie Wilson - Sid Wilson** Yo Sidly winks grab yo gear! Party on Zack's wall!

**Sid Wilson - Torrie Wilson** …I'm down with that.

**Sid Wilson - Zack Ryder** *Lets loose some chunky tunes*

**Kelly Kelly - Torrie Wilson** BODY SHOTS!

**Torrie Wilson - Kelly Kelly** WEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEW!

**Trish Stratus- Kelly Kelly** *blacks out*

**Jeff Hardy** Every morning I walk past a cat that looks half dead and is probably about 20 years old and every morning I yell "WHY THE FUCK AREN'T YOU DEAD YET!?" Because honestly, it really should be dead.

**Lita - Jeff Hardy** That's really mean Jeff.

**Jeff Hardy - Lita** Amy… you haven't seen this cat. It looks like it has been run over by a tractor on more than one occasion.

**Stacy Keibler - Trish Stratus** So I herd there was a party on Zack's wall…..

**Trish Stratus - ****Stacy Keibler** Yeah, I blacked out and woke up naked with smirnoff caps on my nipples.

**Stacy Keibler - Trish Stratus** why wasn't I invited!? D:

**Trish Stratus - Stacy Keibler **I 'unno *shrugs*

**Stacy Keibler - Trish Stratus** WHY DOES NOBODY INVITE ME TO ANYTHING!?

**Lita - Stacy Keibler** Because Stacy. No one likes you.

**Stacy Keibler - Lita** But..but..I like me!

**Lita - Stacy Keibler**…

**Jeff Hardy** It's summer. The Fans are on high and I'm holding a Tuna Casserole….. Why yes, it is the opportune time to paint the ceiling, thank you for noticing.

**Matt Hardy - Jeff Hardy**…Don't you dare Jeff… DON'T YOU DARE!

**Jeff Hardy - Matt Hardy** ;D

**Matt Hardy - Jeff Hardy** JEFF!

**Matt Hardy - Jeff Hardy **JEFF?

**Matt Hardy - Jeff Hardy **SHIT! I'll be over in a sec… I swear, if you… god you will be in so much fucking trouble.

**Jeff Hardy - Matt Hardy** ….Too Late :D

**Lita **Show in Sweden! 2 WEEKS SOOOO KEEEEEEN!

**Trish Stratus - Lita** Oh dooooood. We're going to IKEA right?

**Lita - Trish Stratus** What? Are you stupid? OF COURSE WE ARE GOING TO IKEA!

**Stacy Keibler - Trish Stratus** Can I come!?

**Trish Stratus - Stacy Keibler** No Stacy. We hate you.


End file.
